The Guardian of the Night
by SkatingDJ
Summary: Princess Layla is the Guardian of the Night and is going to reveal her painful past to her fellow Guardians along with Jack Frost. Their reactions lead to her future and her stand in the world. Is she ready for the challenges that await? I own nothing. (T for violence, blood, language. MLP & Frozen references. NOT SLASH. I know, popular concept but this is very very different)
1. Author's Note

**Hello everyone, SkatingDJ here.**

**Thank you for choosing to read this story, but of course, this is an Author's Note first and the first chapter is just a click away BUT read this first because it explains how this story works so pay attention and DO NOT SKIP THIS PLEASE! I actually made this story but then deleted it because i messed up but here is the renewed one!**

**There are MLP references, characters and plot use GALORE. I shall also use MLP plot from YouTube videos and paste the link in the chapter and write a written version of the video as it shall portray a part of the story. The story is based on a Guardian, her name is Layla. Definition of name: Born at Night. MLP Princess Luna human form kind of... This story is about her past (she is an Egyptian girl), her immortal past, and it shall go on further into the future! (Forest Gump style) I wish I could discuss more but that would start spoiling the story. **

**There will be A/N's before every chapter regarding some info and whatnot so pay attention please even though I hate to be a burden but it's always important. KEEP IN MIND: I am going to try to make the history as accurate as possible but if it's off, please no flames because it has to go with the plot:( **

**Okay. I think that covers what I needed to say:) So go on and read the first chapter everyone! I'm very nervous as I hope this story isn't 'stupid'... (gulp) but it's very complex and interesting in my pov so please try and see that side of it! I hope you will like this story! Leave reviews and tell me what you think. So without further ado, go ahead and begin chapter one!:) T for violence and language. Takes place after the movie... couple years-few years later **


	2. Prologue

**Prologue – the Tale Behind the Stars**

* * *

><p>Layla, the Guardian of the Night. She was the oldest of them all, trapped in a 14 year old body. Even older than Pitch Black. The oldest spirit to roam the earth. A quiet, pretty girl. Underneath her devious appearance, she is a gentle, sweet, loving, caring and understanding girl. But make no mistake for her centuries of battling has made her a tough fighter with tricks up her sleeve such as magic: transparent swords that actually do damage, portals, summoning the beasts from hell, and even the simplest of things. And she is also a skilled combat artist: her wings can take down an army of men and slice through trees, she is a master of martial arts and is a killer if she gets her hands on a sword.<p>

Hard to see such aggression through such beauty: Tan skin and flowing blue hair that twinkled like the stars. Her eyes were a misty turquoise with lashes that fluttered and tickled her side locks. She wore a crescent moon necklace and a night sky blue T-shirt that went down to her thighs. Black leather pants with black boots with metal covering the toes and sole. A majestic black cloak and black leather gloves. But that was nothing compared to the monstrous wings that was attached to her back. Ginormous brown feathered wings that could fly her anywhere.

It was Layla's job to make the moon rise every night and to create the shimmering stars and the wondrous constellations that decorate the night sky. It was hard work, but it was a lovely job. A lovely, gorgeous job that no one seemed to appreciate..

Except one.

Jack Frost.

Ever since Jack Frost's appearance, the Guardians admitted that Layla had seemed to 'lighten up'. She went flying more. Took more joy in her job. A few times, the Guardians caught her humming; she had a beautiful voice. Most of all, she began to start smiling again. Because for the past few centuries, Layla wasn't the Guardian she was meant to be. She liked to be alone and never communicated much at all. She acted if she was concealing something from the world. After all, the Guardians recalled Layla before she became a Guardian.

But whatever caused such a spirit to become like this in the first place?

That's what Jack Frost was determined to find out today. On a full moon, prime time for the Guardian of the Night when Layla would spend the night at the pole where the moon was even closer. Jack had asked many times what had happened but he got a cold response, but now, Layla was kinder... maybe, just maybe it would work this time.

After Layla was done rising the moon (which took hard work as always), she returned to Santoff Clausen where she gracefully flew into a window where five Guardians were waiting. Layla slit her dazzling eyes at them as she landed on the floor, folding her majestic wings back, tucking them under her cloak. Her eyes burned over them in a way that made the Guardians cower.

"What is thy want?" Layla spat, using her language.

"Layla, I know this is always hard for you but I was thinking... maybe, just maybe... would you show us you're past?" Jack said meekly, his hands twisting around his staff as a nervous reaction.

"Thou has been thinking of such matters now a days..." Layla said, 'thou' meaning 'I, me, herself'. Her language wasn't what nowadays folks would use. "And perhaps you are right, Frost. I do think it is time to show the friends who I truly am." Layla said with a slight grin.

Jack gawked, that was easier than he anticipated. The Guardians thought so as well.

Layla began to walk to the entrance but stopped and raised a hand. "But... thou must warn the: what you are about to learn," Layla paused, looking down with sadness. An emotion all to familiar to her but unnatural to the others. "please do not let it change the why you view me." Layla said sorrowfully, using correct language as she did every now and then.

North spoke up this time, "Layla, I have known you for most of my life. Doing this will only help us bind to you more. We are not afraid. We are here to help. Show us. We thank you for doing this." The Russian said as he put his big hands on Layla's small physique. She had a body much similar to Jack's; small and fragile yet strong.

Layla smiled, her white teeth glistening like the stars. "Thank you, North. I know I can count on you." She said sincerely. After all, when she became a Guardian, North was the first one to except her. Much like Jack.

With a slow wave of her hand, the doors to Santoff Clausen opened with a creak. This small magic was second nature to the spirit but never ceased to amaze the others. They all walked outside into the frigid, crisp air and the light, fluffy snow. Bunny cussing as he trudged into the open.

Layla extended her wings. "Follow." She stated simply as she soared into the air. The air that collected from her take off washed itself over the Guardians. Such power, how could someone so young be this strong? But this question was going to be answered.

The Guardians followed Layla to the top of the mountain. Tooth and Jack hoisting up North and Bunny as it was a long journey. Bunny felt slightly embarrassed but it was worth not having frostbitten toes. The four found Layla sitting on a large rock at the summit after they burst through the thick layer of clouds. The air was scarce and it was hard to breath, especially Tooth and Jack who had to catch their breaths. The four made it on the rock Layla was sitting on.

Layla stood up and flew into the air, getting as high as she could but still keeping her friends within view. "Oh shining stars that decorate my night sky..." She began to chant, her eyes shut. "Please, head my call to you..." She opened her eyes as they began to glow. "Let me see into your eyes! Uncover what it lost! Show the my past!" Layla roared.

With that, the starts twinkled in response. They began to glow brighter and seemingly get larger. Layla landed back down as everyone held hands. The stars became unbearably bright. The Guardians clamped their eyes shut and braced themselves. Layla was the only one staring into their eyes of beauty and wonder, ready for the adventure she and her friends were about to take on.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, that is it for the Prologue everyone. I hope you all liked it:) I promise chapter 1 will come out soon. PLEASE leave a review and tell me if you like the story! But bye for now! Peace!<strong>

**-SkatingDJ**


	3. Part 1: Layla the Egyptian

**Hello my lovlies, I am back with another chapter! So, I know the story has been hella boring because I only posted a A/N and a prologue but here is the official first chapter and- btpe blah stpmph blah! I'll save all that for the end! So stay tuned for that but let's start chapter one so you can actually get a feel to what this story is going to be about. Enjoy:)**

**A/N: Ignore the history. I should have stressed it out more in my previous A/N but seriously, this story's history is about to get wonky. VERY wonky so please no flames about it because it's only gonna get WORSE. I pray that this doesn't screw you over for a history test, my apologies:( _Italicized sentences is the memory. _PAY ATTENTION TO CLEO'S ATTITUDE WHEN THE MOM IS (SPOILERS) pregnant. **

**WARNING: VERY VERY VERY WRONG HISTORY AHEAD. (It's a story guys...) **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1 – Layla the Egyptian<strong>

* * *

><p>After the blinding light dimmed, the Guardians painfully fluttered open their eyelids to find that they were no longer on top of a mountain. It was night time and a full moon shone down upon the city that they were in. Dust clouded their vision and burned their eyes and throat. They were surrounded by sand dunes as small square buildings made of clay.<p>

They were in Ancient Egypt.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa... whoa!" Jack's voice spoke, interrupting the dazed Guardians. "Ancient Egypt? What?" He looked at Layla with a dumbfounded expression. Layla just gave him a glare which answered his bubbling question, "Wait... you lived in _Ancient Egypt? _That's like over, 2,000 years ago! How old are you!?" The Guardians joined Jack's dumbfounded expression only to receive a death glare from the girl.

Layla kept silent and stood still as if waiting for something to happen. As if on cue, the Guardians heard a baby's cry from one of the smaller clay houses a few yards away. The Guardians flew/shuffled over to the open window (it was always open since it was carved out from the clay like that so there was no option) and peered down.

_A girl about four to five years of age was standing with a tall man who was standing next to a woman on a bed who was holding a little baby girl in her hands. The baby squirmed in her mother's care as she smiled and opened her eyes. Her eyes were as dark as the night sky and shimmered and twinkled like the stars. She had no teeth but her smile was already bright._

"Aw..." Tooth said, grasping her hands together.

"_I think we should name her Layla, born at night." The mother spoke, giving a warm smile to her husband. The other girl shook her head violently. But the man did not speak. _

"_Another girl..." He scowled before storming off and out of the room, slamming the wooden door behind him. _

_The mother frowned and shook her head. Men will never understand the importance of women. "Cleo?" The mother asked the older daughter, the girl nodded in response. "Would you like to hold Layla?" _

_Cleo shook her head and held out her arms eagerly. She already loved her new baby sister. "Hi, Layla! You can call me Cleo! I'm your big sister!" She said as she cradled the baby in her arms. _

_Layla looked up at her sister with big eyes full of wonder and hope. The baby immediately looked up to her sister as a great sibling. One day, she would be as great a sister. Lovely thoughts and the rocking of her older sister's arms made the child go into a deep sleep._

There was another flash of light and the Guardians were now inside the small clay house.

"Crikey!" Bunny exclaimed as he and North's heads jammed into the roof because of their height and mass. The two took up a quarter of the room just themselves.

"Six feet of muscled rabbit with nerves of steel backfired, eh Kangaroo?" Jack taunted as Bunny gave him a death glare.

A girl with flowing black hair ran right through Sandy as the little man toppled over as an exclamation mark rang over his head. _Why did she go through me? Does the child not believe? _He wrote in golden, cursive letters.

"It's a memory, we don't really exist." Tooth explained as she knew everything to looking into memories.

"And besides," Layla scoffed, "None of you guys even exist yet..." She finished with a smirk.

"So that little girl, is you?" Jack asked. The little girl was like Layla's little form. She had night black hair that flowed behind her when she ran (even though it was shorter), she had the same smile and eyes, and the same way of running.

"Yep." Layla answered, half depressed and half proud by this predicament.

"_Layla! You get back here right now! Right now I say!" The mother yelled after her five year old daughter. Last year, her attempts to run and catch the girl was unsuccessful as the child was one with the wind, but now the mother couldn't try any longer as she had a massive bulge in her stomach preventing her from doing such exercise. _

_About eight and a half months ago, the mother announced to her two daughters they they were going to have another sibling. Layla couldn't contain herself as she dashed about the room, not being able to wait for the arrival. But Cleo on the other hand was a bit distraught. _

"_Boy or girl?" The older sister demanded. _

_The mother chuckled. "I'm making sure it's a boy to please your father..." _

_With that, Cleo released a roar of anger and frustration as she stamped into her and her sister's room. Besides that, Cleo contained her anger to some degree but she would give her mother looks that could kill. Layla and the mother were confused as to why Cleo objected the new arrival but it was something Layla was to learn. _

"Someone's excited." Jack said to Layla as the quick flashback of the announcement faded away. He remembered the same feeling when his mother announced he was going to have a sibling.

Layla nodded with a contempt smile.

"But why's Cleo all tangled by it?" Jack asked.

"You'll see later..." Layla said darkly.

"_Now! Right now! Get!" The mother ordered her youngest daughter as the girl ran hell fire across the sand in the front of her house._

_Layla had grown up to be quite a rebellious girl. She ditched the dishes, was sloppy at sewing, was a crappy cooker, and was not contempt at being cooped up in a small clay house all day. She was not what Egyptian girls were born to do. _

"_Cleo, get your sister." The mother said as she retreated inside the house, rubbing her belly as the baby kicked inside her. It hurt. The mother winced as she slowed her pace down and breathed. This baby was going to arrive sooner than later. _

_Cleo obediently stopped hanging the wet clothes and rushed over to grab her sister. "Come on, Layla. You gotta go back inside and help mother cook dinner." She said sternly to the child who was rolling around in the sand._

"_I don't wanna!" Five year old Layla whined, folding her arms and spitting out sand. _

"_You have to, sis. It's what we're supposed to do." Cleo said, grooming out her sister's pitch black hair that went a little ways below her shoulders. She was now officially ten years old and felt like she was older than ever. _

"_But why? Why do girls have to do all the household jobs? Cooking and cleaning... blah!" Layla complained and stuck out her tongue. "I wanna go to school like the boys and rich girls and learn how to fight!" _

"_Hey!" Cleo barked as she slapped Layla on her arm. "Don't go around saying that we're not rich. We are not but we're a good family. Taking care of the household is an important job and learning how to fight is dangerous and is for men only. The Romans are coming and we need the most powerful fighters around." Cleo said as she dragged her sister inside. _

_The Romans. They have been conquering Egypt and taking over cities. Layla's cities was one of the few left. There was not much time before they would strike here. And when they did, all they would have to hope for is that they could run to the next city. It gave Layla nightmares to think about it. _

_That's why she had to be a good girl. So that her family could have a fighting chance to survive when the Romans came. With that, Layla began assisting her mother with the dinner. _

"Damn, your rebellious." Jack commented with a fun chuckle.

Layla smirked. "It was stupid."

"If I existed, I'm pretty sure I would give you coal on Christmas." North said half serious, half joking.

"I didn't celebrate Christmas, North." Layla spat, making Santa frown.

_When her mother wasn't looking, Layla slipped into her room (which she also shared with Cleo). She opened up her drawer and pulled out her evenings tunic. It was a sheet that draped over her whole body like a dress and was knotted firmly at the hip and shoulder. Her best dress if fact. Her only other piece of wear to be honest. She threw aside her top half of her normal tunic and slipped on her toga. She slid over to her bed and reached under it and pulled out a box. _

_Layla opened the box and lifted up a real golden feather designed to fit as a hair accessory. It was passed down from her great, great, grandmother. It was a very pretty thing. She would wear it to only the finest occasions but on rare times, at dinner when it would make her look better from her mother's point of view. _

_No, not tonight, not ever! _

_Layla's rebellious mind said as she grasped the delicate piece of gold and chucked it into the small ember roasting in the corner of the room. The ember sizzled and crackled as the gold turned into liquid and seeped over the hot charcoals. Layla stared at the ruby flames. _

_One day. One day she was going to get it her way. One day, she would be free. _

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of the first chapter everyone! I hoped you liked it. Kind of gave you a feel as to who we are looking at. Sorry that it's short but I think this story is going to have short chapters. Haha, Layla's a rebel! But anyways, thank you so much for reading everyone. Do you think I can get at least two reviews from y'all? Or one even? I'd 'preciate it, thank you very mas. I will post chapter two very soon so stay tuned for that. That's all! See you later! Have a good day! Peace!<strong>

**-SkatingDJ **


	4. Double Trouble

**Hi:) Lemme just say I'm listening to Christmas songs by Michael Buble even though it's November cuz I can't wait (and he's got a sick voice) XD sorry, not much of an intro but ain't got anything to say-_- but it's a long chapter to make up for it and it's jam packed with info and interesting stuff so pay attention! let's begin chapter 2! **

**A/N: Maleficent (2014) reference. SWEAR WORD**

* * *

><p>Another flash of light and now the Guardian's were in the Layla's bedroom once again. But this time, a new bed had been added. More like a cradle with a girl standing over it.<p>

"Seriously Layla!? How many bloody times are we gonna get flashed?" Bunny swore.

Layla smirked. "Get used to it, Aster, cause it's gonna happen a lot more!"

Bunny groaned including the rest of the Guardian's making Layla chuckle under her breath. It had appeared that since last flash that a newborn baby had arrived on scene. Must have been just born no doubt. That means that it was just a couple weeks further now.

_Layla was peering at her newborn brother with an expression mixed with queer, disgust, and amuse. She somewhat enjoyed the company of her little brother but didn't like the attention he was getting... not the least bit. Layla had never seen her father so proud. He never looked at his daughters once any more, not even ones with pure disgust. He always found pride in his newborn son. Which Layla found ridiculous (because she did not understand the role of men back then) since he was just a baby and was stupid and useless. Layla's mother had to tend to him 24-7 as well, she hardly paid any attention to her daughters as well except give them orders. _

_They named him Bes, the bringer of joy. Layla scowled at this; all this baby brought was a night of no sleep. Joy was totally out of the question. It was one thing that bonded Layla with her sister, the hatred for their little brother. That brought up another thing, Cleo loved her dear sister very much but Layla began to discover that Cleo would choose being the best rather than being loved. That was why Cleo didn't like the thought of having a boy in the family since she wouldn't be the one who got the most attention anymore. But now Layla was in an even worse position than ever. She was stuck right in the middle and was a girl. _

_Layla frowned at the giggling baby in the carriage. If her sister was allowed to hate on the baby and get away with it (some of the times), then Layla should be able to as well. "It's so ugly I could almost feel sorry for it." She sneered. But to be quite honest the baby was rather charming. Her frown deepened as she bared her teeth and glared daggers at the baby. A look that would frighten and intimidate most, but the baby of joy kept on giggling. Layla growled and frowned at her failure. "I hate you." She stated at the innocent baby (making the Guardian's laugh) as she stormed out of the room._

Instead of a flash this time, it was more like a quick haze of blurriness that changed the scene which was much to the Guardian's delight. The blur was a time change when it was more of an on going process time line rather than a totally different time and a very different subject. Now, it appeared that two to three years had gone by and Bes was now older. Layla was almost ten and Cleo was a teenager.

_Bes was hobbling around the room while Layla sat on the bed watching her little brother. Cleo was doing chores... like Layla herself was supposed to but no one took notice of her anymore unless she put one toe out of the house. She hated, hated, hated being cooped up in her shared room (where else would she spend her days) with nothing to do except watch Bes. Layla would normally toy with one of her nick knacks or sleep or do something but this time in particular... she kept her eyes focus on Bes. _

_Bes eventually made his way over to the small window and pointed outside. "Play! Fun!" He squealed. He tumbled on his back and crawled to his sister. _

"_Not allowed to." Layla growled. She gazed outside, oh, how did she wish she could run hell fire across the sand dunes and scream and shout and let it all out. Bes just gave her big eyes of begging and gave her a desperate expression. Something in Layla's brain switched as she realized that Bes longed to be free like her. He didn't need to say anything to express it. It was such a shock to Layla that she hadn't noticed it before and for all this time... mistaken. And he was so young. _

"_I want to go out as much as you do, but I- we can't. You're too young and I'm a girl." Layla said with despair as she picked up her brother and plopped him on the bed. _

_Bes furrowed his little eyebrows. Bes was such a charming little boy... filled with joy, huh. He was petite yet very masculine (especially for his age). He was bald (and probably always will be) except for a tuft of black hair growing on the back of his head like a natural ponytail. He had lovely brown skin and wore tunic shorts and a little tunic top. _

_Truth was, Bes was a very advanced child. He didn't know, must have been something with the mushy thing in his skull called a "brain". Should kiddies his age even know this? That he didn't know. It was just that he understood everything perfectly like an older child or even an adult. But he perfectly understood Layla's desperation. He must have 'inherited' it from her. As much as he wanted to go out, he didn't want to get himself into trouble, Layla more so. _

"_Wait." Bes finally stated. Bes knew that people like him, little boys, had to go to school and then when he was seven, learn to fight. Why couldn't girls experience this? _

_Layla respected the fact that her little brother didn't want to get in trouble. Wow, he was mature. "Hmph, won't have to wait to long-" A light bulb went in Layla's head that moment. How come she didn't think of this before? "Bes! Got an idea!" Bes nodded violently. "Listen: from now on, after dinner, we can sneak out after mother thinks we are asleep and follow father to the training center! We can watch and learn and be out and have fun! Sure, risky, but worth it!" Excitement was building up in Layla's veins. The fathers would return home to have dinner but then leave again to go train, perfect. _

_Bes took this into a more technical approach. They could get caught, but they could go out and have fun and learn how to fight. If you balance out the options, the yearn to go out whopped the dangers. Bopped it on the head, they were going! "Ya!" He cheered. _

The scene quickly blurred to night time.

"He he, some plan" North chuckled lightly. Oh boy, she would hold the record for the naughty list.

"You think that was a good idea?" Tooth asked Layla.

Layla gritted her teeth. "Watch and learn..." She growled.

_The scene phased into night time as the Guardian's watched Layla stealthily slipped out of the window with her brother and escape off into the night. They whooped while running and cheered silently and slowly followed their father to the training center. There the siblings watched hand to hand combat, sword craft, and evasive moves such as tumbling or rolling. Very educational. _

_As the years went by, Layla and Bes's relationship grew and didn't get caught once. Layla grew a little taller but she would forever be shorter than average. She didn't get much of a figure even though she was now a teenager. Cleo was almost 18 and almost ready to get married. She looked prepared to, she had silky ivory skin with reddish-black hair that was cut at her neck and gleamed in the sun, and she had some nice curves. Layla was just below average (in her opinion, in reality she was quite pretty) she was a board but her black hair had grown so when she ran the wind made it fly out behind her. Bes was as charming as always yet kept his masculine appearance._

_And for Layla's tenth birthday, one of the most important birthdays, her mother gave her a present. (Which was quite a shock since girls don't normally receive gifts let alone the fact that Layla was ignored most of her life) The mother gave Layla a necklace. On the string was a glittering and shimmering jewel resembling a crescent moon. It resembled her name. Layla loved the gift and would cherish it for all eternity. She was never going to take it off, ever. _

_Bes smuggled school plates (textbooks they would turn into) full of school homework and information and gave them to Layla to study. She had become quite smart. Bes claimed that she would be the best in the class, better than the boys and the rich girls. Layla just tutted and said he was being to polite but it was true, she had gotten quite smart. _

In glittering silver cursive letters in the sky, it read _"5 Years Later" _The Guardian's were now standing at the doorstep of Layla's house and the family was sending off Bes for his first day of training. Unbeknownst to the family except for Layla that Bes already had fighting experience. The two couldn't stop beaming with pride at each other. Even Layla knew how to fight. In fact, she had become very decent at it. She wasn't the strongest because of her size but was very skilled with a sword.

"_Good luck, son." The father said proudly, shaking his son's small hand. _

"_Make us proud." The mother said and gave her son a hug. _

_Cleo didn't say a word. _

"_Good luck, Bes." Layla said with a wink. Bes nodded in return as a smile tugged on the corners of his lips. Serious mischief was about to go down. _

_Bes nodded and skipped off to the training center in the middle of the city. But as soon as he got around the house and the family went in, he dashed towards his shared room and peered into the window. "Layla!" He whispered. _

_Soon, Layla opened the door to the room and rushed over to the window. She gave a thumbs up and smiled. _

"_You sure you wanna do this? You're gonna get in trouble big time sis if they recognize ya..." Bes said looking behind him. _

_Layla scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Do I know you?" She asked teasingly. "IF I get caught, little bro."_

_Bes lightly chuckled and sighed. _

_Layla smiled as she tied her long hair into a ponytail. She then took out a dagger and put it behind her head. "Goodbye long, smooth, hair." She whispered. And then with one rough slice, she cut her beautiful long locks. Now Layla had hair that tickled her ears and went now lower than her chin. She tossed her hair on the floor into the fire and watch it burn. She quickly tossed aside her clothes and slipped into her brother's spare tunics. Short fit but it worked. Layla looked at her reflection in a tub of water. She didn't look feminine anymore. She grabbed her dagger and a sword she scavenged back in the day and then jumped out of the window. No one would notice she was gone, after all, no one cared about her. _

_Layla followed her brother about one camel/horse length behind so she didn't look suspicious. Just another boy who looked a little funny and was not a sibling of Bes. Luckily, there were to many boys to stand out. The training today ranged from beginners (7 year olds like Bes) to teenagers (12 – 13 years of age like Layla). After a good walk, all the boys and one particular girl came to the training center. It was a square of clay with no roof as inside was just a field. The entrance was a huge door of wood and welcomed in it's students. The boys (and one girl) filed into the center and stood in one line. _

_Layla took notice of some boys gossiping and whispering about one particular boy, Hasani. _

"_He's pretty smart." _

"_Good looking... ugh." _

"_Charming fella." _

"_And strong. Strong I say! Sure to be the best here!" _

_Layla spotted him; he was tall, strong, and of course, handsome as his name stated. A nice muscular build, a warm smile and wild blonde hair. A frown found it's way on Layla's face. Cheesy hotshot... Layla's thoughts were interrupted when a booming voice came from a part of the field._

"_Alright boys, I'm your leader Abasi. First I shall state a few ground rules: there shall be no fooling around, laziness, smiling, laughing, rejection, objection..." The list from Abasi went on and on. No wonder they called him that (Abasi: stern) "Tend to do any of these things I shall send you home to never come back again! So show me what you got!" _

_Assistants came running in as they handed each diligent student a sword. Layla thought it was a bit early for these youngsters. The sword she had was a little smaller and lighter, this one was meant for a boy's natural strength... lovely. _

"_They say to learn hand to hand combat first but I say differently! The main sections of a battle have to do with weapons! Hand to hand combat is only a last resort! You will be dealing with swords, spears, and bow and arrows..." Abasi continued another long list as everyone tried to get a feel for the sword. _

_After Abasi completed his dreary list he began training the students some basic (yet somewhat complex) sword maneuvers. Layla did this with ease as she already knew the elite sword moves. The little ones didn't do as well as the sword was as big as them yet the teenagers did decently. It was clear that Hasani and Layla were performing the best. _

"_You there!" Abasi hollered at Hasani. _

_Hasani solluted. "Yes sir?" He asked. _

"_What's your name?" Abasi asked loudly. _

"_Hasani!" The boy shouted. _

_Abasi smirked. "Since you are a swell fighter Hasani, I shall make you duel another student to show everyone what true fighting looks like." He said proudly with a sinister smile. _

"_Yes sir!" Hasani chanted with triumph as he picked up his sword and headed for the center of the arena. _

_Abasi searched the crowd of boys and one disguised girl for an opponent. His eyes fell upon Layla. "You there!" He hollered as he approached the 'boy'. _

_Layla whipped her head around and pointed at herself, dumbfounded. Abasi scowled and waited for a response. Layla blushed madly. "Yes sir?" She tried to say as bravely as she could. _

"_What's your name?" _

"_La-" Uh oh, that was a girl name. There was only one boy name that popped into her head that moment. "Bes!" She shouted, grabbing her little brother's attention. Shegulped. She hoped Abasi wouldn't know. _

_Abasi analyzed the queer student. "You don't look like a, 'Bes'..." He sneered. _

"_So what!?" Layla barked back. _

_Abasi chuckled. "Ooh, you have some attitude mister! I like you! Anyways, duel Hasani!" Abasi ordered. _

_Layla nodded and stomped to the center, gripping her sword tight. She was terrified down to her core. This is not what she planned to happen. Maybe she was a little too good of a fighter. Dear gods, she hoped they wouldn't find out her true identity or she wouldn't get clobbered to death. _

"_Rules are simple: fight until either one of you can continue... and there is no quitting." Abasi said. "BEGIN!" _

_Hasani moved first, snapping Layla out of her gaze. Mind you, she really would have moved first but she was shocked. He was about to bring the butt of the sword down on Layla's head when she skillfully dodged last second and swiped her sword at his chest. He dodged last second. He sprung up with a look of 'oh my god that was close' on his face. _

_Hasani was tall and bulky and very strong while Layla was small and quick and was skillfully. If Layla could dodge all of his clunky (yet super powerful) movements and gave him quick bops here and there (a lot of hits even though she was weak), Hasani's body would eventually begin to give up. _

_That's exactly what was happening. Layla's dodging and quick hits was making Hasani wary. Just as she was going to kick him in the chest to bring him down, Hasani lunged at Layla with poweful force. Such power and stamina! Hasani must have thought it through and had a powerful last reserve of energy stowed away. Layla shrieked as Hasani pinned her down. _

_Layla growled as she wriggled beneath the boy's firm grasp but to no prevail. How was she going to get out of this mess? Hasani was making a fighting effort to knock her out as that was how you won this battle. Sick, but Abasi had no other options. Layla's arms were working and couldn't be used or else she would get squashed or worse, her legs were pinned down, great. With no other option, Layla thrusted her head forward with all her might and whammed her forehead into Hasani's skull. Hasani's head threw back as he toppled over to the side as Layla scrambled up and pointed the tip of her sword (which had been lost in the scuffle) to Hasani's throat. _

_Hasani grinned with respect as he had just been beaten for the first time in his life. Layla chuckled deeply to the best of her ability and released the sword off of Hasani's neck and grasped his hand and hoisted him up... to the best of her ability. An applause erupted from the crowd of boys. _

"_Good job." Hasani said in a charming voice as he bowed. _

_Layla was about to curtsy but caught herself and dipped her head. _

_To Layla's horror, her moon necklace bobbed out from behind her tunic and gleamed in the sun, catching everyone's eyes. Boys did not wear necklaces. If they did, it would be a choker made out of string. But never a piece of jewelry. If a piece a jewelry, it would be fastened to a belt. Layla had just exposed to everyone she was a girl. She gasped as her heart clenched and twisted. The sun glinted off of her necklace for everyone to see. Gasps echoed throughout the crowd and Bes cringed and tensed his muscles. _

_Hasani stumbled back, flabbergasted that a girl just beat him. "Y-y-your a g-girl!" He screeched and ran into the crowd n horror and humiliated._

"_What!?" Abasi hissed and stormed over to Layla who was trying not to quake with fear. He got into her face and smacked it as he realized he/she was indeed a girl. _

_Layla hissed with pain as Abasi dragged her to her home. Oh shit she was in trouble. _

The scene blurred.

"My god you're so bad..." North wailed.

Tooth rushed over to Layla, concerned of what was going to happen to her memory self when she returned home. "What's gonna happen to you!?"

Layla's arm shivered. "Wait dear Sheila."

Sandy rocked back and forth with nervous anticipation as well as Bunny and Jack. This did not look like it was going to go down well... at all. (Even though they all were proud of Layla fro beating a dude like that. You go girl!)

The scene was now with Layla and her mother in the living room. The mother was mouthing off poor Layla like mad.

"_Stupid girl! You dare to this to us!? How could you? You disgraced our family! You stupid, pathetic girl!" Layla's mother yelled at her daughter. _

_But Layla showed no emotion. She sat in her seat, not moving a muscle with her eyes locked onto nothingness. She knew she would get into deep trouble, and she got what was coming. She deserved it. But it was worth it. To fight like that and be free was utterly amazing with a tinge of biter sweetness. It almost made Layla smile with triumph and glee if it weren't for the mad woman steaming in front of her._

"_I cannot let this go without a severe punishment!" Layla's mother roared and stormed into the kitchen. _

_Layla scowled. She was going to take this punishment like a boss. No whining, tears, mercy, nothing. But Layla choked when she saw a cup of oil and a metal spit roasted on the end, glowing red... all in the possession of her mother who was hell-bent on burning her daughter._

_Layla's mother stomped over and yanked Layla's arm out and slathered the oil all over it. Layla bit her lip until she tasted salty copper and forced herself not to tremble. My gods... she thought. Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods... Layla clenched her eyes shut as she looked away ever so slightly. Her mother began to bring down the metal on her daughters slick skin. Layla could feel the dangerous heat radiate already from three inches away. She relished how cool and smooth and soft and well her left arm was for two seconds before..._

_WOOFSH! _

The Guardian's let out a small cry as the entire scene went up in flames. After they relaxed their muscles, they all stared at Layla with horror and pity. When Jack was mortal and lived in the colonial times, he would get spanked as a punishment. Whipped a few times was the worst. But being burned (your whole left arm) was unthinkably brutal. Layla didn't look back at her friends. If she thought hard enough, she could feel a tinge and a flare of hot pain even though it was when she was mortal, in a whole different life. The flames disappeared and Layla was now sitting on her bed, her arm dipped into a tub of water.

_The door to the room creaked opened up slowly. Layla's head shot up but was relieved when only Bes entered. The boy shuffled over to his sister and sat down on the bed with her and out of the corner of his eye examined the burn. He cringed at the gruesome sight. It was all red and wrinkly, tender and weak. It would shred if you even gingerly laid a fingertip on it. It must have burned like hell. _

"_I'm so sorry, Layla. It's my fault. I should have made you stay-" Bes wailed, his voice becoming choked and tight. He felt so guilty._

"_Shut up before I actually believe ya, Bes. I was the one who decided to go and got the punishment I deserved..." Layla looked at her little brother and gave a warm smile. With her good arm, she pulled him in for a hug. _

_Layla heard a sniffle and saw Bes crying slightly. "Don't cry Bes," She said sternly yet sweet, "no matter what happens..." _

_Bes wiped away his tears quickly and firmly. "Hey, Layla?" He asked with pure innocence. _

"_Yes?" _

"_Do you love me?" _

_Layla paused for a second. She hadn't really thought about that. When Bes was just a baby, she thought he was a pure nuisance. Layla thought back five years and pondered. It was true, she had grown to like her brother more and more as the years went by. Playing games, mischevious plots, plotting pranks, breaking rules... all that stuff that did together with glee. If he got hurt, she was there to tend his wounds. She always stayed by his side. She did care for him. She did love him. _

"_Yes I do Bes." She said with a smile and pulled in her brother tighter. _

_Bes smiled and chuckled lightly. "So you would give your life up for me and all of that?" He said halfheartedly. _

_Layla puckered her lips. Would she give her life up for him? Yes- no? She didn't know quite yet. But she believed she was to learn. _

The scene flashed as the Guardian's shielded their eyes to the best of their ability and waited for it to end. When the flash dimmed, they were still in the house but it looked like a year or two had passed. Cleo was almost at her marrying year, Layla was a teenager, and Bes was ten.

"So... what happens now?" Jack asked, accompanied by a golden question mark from the Sandman.

"You'll see..." Layla said. Her guts tensed as she braced herself mentally.

This wasn't going to be a pretty sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! It's over! Damn that was a long chapter! But I hoped everyone liked it! Save as much info as you can from this one cause a few quotes in there were important! But I hope everyone enjoyed it regardless and do you think we can get a review? First reviewer sound rewarding? Otherwise, R&amp;R, check out my other stories and have a good rest of the day! HAPPY THANKSGIVING!:D Eat a lot folks! Thanks again, bye! Peace!;) <strong>

**-SkatingDJ**


	5. City Escape

**Hi everyone! What's up? Thank you _so _much for the follow and the review! Made me really happy! Means a lot:) Sorry, been super busy:p but anyways, let's get on with chapter 3! **

**A/N: The song Layla sings is "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift ft. the Civil Wars, for the Hunger Games. Please no flames! Link (if you want to listen to it during the part): watch?v=RzhAS_GnJIc **

**WARNING: Violence/blood, history-_- please ignore... **

* * *

><p>The flash dimmed and the silver cursive letters appeared once more, <em>3 years later<em>

The Guardian's could see Layla visibly tense up which was unusual since she normally kept her emotions contained. Jack was about to ask what was going to happen but he bit his tongue, not wanting to anger her. Something was about to happen and it couldn't be good.

_Three years went by and nothing happened. Layla stayed inside and was a good girl, Bes went to school and training, and Cleo had found a husband and their wedding was soon. Bes was ten, Layla was thirteen and Cleo was eighteen and ready to get married. Layla was pleased that Cleo was getting married so she wouldn't have to deal with her any more because Cleo had been acting like a total rub-off lately. _

_That still didn't mean though that Bes brought back school material for Layla to study._

"_Hey, Bes!" Layla said once she saw her brother approach the house with his homework. She quickly hung the last towel on the wire to dry and went inside with her brother. "What did you learn today?"_

_Bes smiled and entered the house and headed to their room, "Something you may like, Layla!" He put down his plates on the wooden desk and sorted them out. "Maps, places of cities, and geography! I personally am confused but you might have fun learning about it!" Bes put on some protective gear to get ready for training. _

_Layla loomed over the plates and smiled, "Interesting..." She stated. This would be a lovely all-niter subject. _

"_I'm gone, see ya at supper, Layla!" Bes cheered and jumped out of the window and scurried off, waving a dagger to and fro. _

_Layla chuckled and sat down, ready to study the homework so as to help Bes when he got home and for her entertainment and benefit. The window had become their door, they only used the real door when their parents were included. Layla was pleased at tonight's homework as she loved to discover new land and other places. _

_Layla first studied the geography. There was a great river called the River Nile and there were many seas that surrounded Egypt. What was beyond the country? More people? Land? Layla wanted to find out. She then looked at the cities: one specialized in trade, one in clothing, others in jewels and riches, others in resources. These cities contributed to Layla's city. But the one city that caught Layla's eye was the grand Alexandria. It was the main destination of trade, the River Nile, the Great Sphinx, and the Great Pyramids. Wow, what a great place! _

_Layla shuffled through the piles of plates and found a bunch of maps. Trails to cities from their city were carved in the hardened clay. There was only one trail from there city to get to only one other, Alexandria. Layla frowned as her eyebrows creased sadly; there were red dots over the cities that were dominated by the Roman's. So many cities were gone. They were one of the two left. The ones Layla had just read about were already destroyed. It looked like Layla's city, and Alexandria were the only ones left. You could see that the Roman's were just taking down each city they ran into, as if they were a tsunami. _

_And that tsunami was about to strike Layla's city next._

_Layla gasped and dropped the plate to the floor where it miraculously didn't break. Layla just stood there, dazed and in shock. The Roman's next target was her town. No more than a year ago, rumors had gotten about saying that the city closest to them had been attacked. But that then became long forgotten since the head of the town didn't want the people to worry._

_The Roman's traveled heavy, gathering all the goods each city possessed. That meant the more they conquered, the longer it took for them to reach the next city since they were loaded down with riches, but that was almost year ago. They could be very very close. Where were they now? How long did it take them to get here? Were they close? Layla began to hyperventilate. Her eyes and ears deceived her as she saw flames and heard battle cries outside her window and over the horizon._

_She had to warn-_

"_Layla! What are you doing in here?" Layla's mother screeched as she stormed into Layla's room. Layla almost jumped out of her skin. "You're supposed to be helping, not sitting about doing squat! Dinner's ready," Already? Layla thought. Layla's mother grasped her daughter and dragged her out the room. "You know, if it weren't for your sister, our family would be better off dead. She's going to get married soon and we need a respectable housemaid! Shape up, girl!" Layla's mother growled as she slapped her daughter. _

_Layla didn't even flinch as she had gotten used to being hit for the past years. It hurt a lot more emotionally than physically. But it made her tough._

_Layla ate her food absently as everyone else exchanged a formal conversation. This concerned Bes very much. Sure, Layla never talked at the table but the look in her eyes meant something was horribly wrong. She only got that look when danger was around. Bes was sure to ask about it. _

_After dinner, father went off to train for the night as the younger siblings were sent to bed. As soon as the two were under there sheets, Bes immediately asked his question._

"_Layla, what's wrong?" _

"_Bes, you gotta take this really seriously." Layla said, her voice cold and dark. _

"_Yeah." Bes said, growing concerned. _

"_I checked the maps-you know how the Roman's have been taking over every city they encounter-" Bes nodded, Layla continued, "and almost a year ago rumors about the last city next to us being attacked but claimed it was false information?" Bes nodded again, "Well, it's true!" _

_Bes's eyes grew wide and he gasped. "What? How?" _

"_Okay, I was thinking this over dinner: if the leaders of the city didn't want us to figure out about this, why leave a map around that showed the truth? Well, I think somehow the school got one of those sacred maps in their possession and by mistake gave it to you. Utter luck but this isn't good." Layla said. _

_Bes pondered for a moment. Bes was very optimistic but he had also grown into a worry-free person. "Oh come on Layla..." He began, making Layla frown, "I mean, be practical, you don't really think that the Romans could be here do you? Come on, the odds are like... well I don't know but it's gotta be highly unlikely. And how do you even know that map's not a faulty? Relax. It's not like they're gonna come raid our village tomorrow morning." Bes laughed as he drifted off to sleep. _

_Layla sighed and shrugged. Bes had a point. Just because she found the map today didn't mean the Roman's were going to arrive tomorrow at the crack of dawn. Let alone the fact that the map could be faulty. Layla laughed at her own concern. The odds were highly unlikely. Almost impossible. _

_She would sort some more out tomorrow._

* * *

><p>The vision blurred and shifted to the next morning. Why would it blur to next morning? Was something about to happen? It was just before dawn! Whatever it was, it had to be serious. Especially since Layla had the hood of her cloak up. Uh-oh...<p>

_Layla was sleeping soundly and peacefully when... _

_she coughed _

_Smoke_

_Layla bolted upright and coughed louder and fanned the air around her. Smoke. She smelled smoke, definetely. Of a fire. She heard yells coming out of the window. Layla scrambled out of bed and looked out ans squinted into the distance. There was the faintest glow coming from the horizon. It was oh so faint, it could have been from your imagination. _

_Eh, Layla thought. It's almost dawn, it's he sun... and the cries and smoke are just your imagination. You've been thinking way to much about the Romans, Layla! Layla laughed at herself and went back to sleep. _

_But she couldn't. _

_Layla went back to the window and stared harder til her eyes hurt. That sun had a weird shape. She should wake up her sister to confirm her suspicion. Layla rushed over to her sister's bed and shook her awake. _

"_Wake up! Wake up, Cleo! Do you see that?" Layla said in a flurry of panic as she pointed outside. _

_Cleo groaned and snarled at Layla as she rolled over to glance outside the window. "It's the sun, sister. Now go back to sleep." With that, she rolled back over and blocked out her sister. _

_There was only one person left, Bes. Layla went over to Bes and prodded his shoulder. _

"_What, Layla?" Bes moaned. _

_Layla nodded outside as Bes fumbled out of bed and shuffled to the window and rubbed his eyes. He squinted, "That's a funny looking sun..." He stated. The sun was all out of shape and wavy... and it seemed to be growing bigger way to fast. _

_And do sun's roar?_

_Layla and Bes froze when they heard a faint roar in the distance. _

_Just like that, a stream of fire was flung into a house as it's citizens ran out with their possessions. They ran towards the fire but immediately ran back as they looked terrified. _

"_Run! Run! Run!" The people shouted. _

"_They're here!"_

_Layla's and Bes's eyes grew wide as their bodies froze. They knew what they meant. _

_The Romans were here_

_No way... no way... this had to be a dream. Ha ha. No possible, logical way this was happening! _

"_Layla... am I dreaming? Has your concern worried me so much tonight that I'm now having a nightmare about the Romans attacking? If you're only a figment of my imagination, I shall transform you into a lamb. If that doesn't work... hit me." Bes said in a very robotic voice. _

_Layla didn't turn into a lamb, when she slapped him, Bes did not wake up. _

_The two were snapped back into reality when more cries of citizens were heard. Layla and Bes looked out of the window to see houses go up in flames and people getting slayed with swords here and there. _

"_Oh Anubis! We're all dead! Layla, what do we do, what do we do!?" Bes screamed at the top of his lungs as he began to run around the room. _

"_What's going on!?" Cleo cried as she woke up and looked out the window. Her eyes grew wide as she looked one last look at her siblings and bolted out the door. _

_Layla caught her brother. _

_It was time to get serious. _

"_Bes, listen to me very very carefully..." Bes nodded frightened. "Gather as much food as you can, but enough so we can carry it, meet me right here in one minute. I'm going to wake mother. Go!" Layla raored. _

"_What about Cleo!?" Bes whined. _

"_GO! NOW!" Layla screamed as she shoved her brother and herself into the kitchen._

_They were here. She was right! It was so preposterous it was hard to believe. But if this was a nightmare, she was going to live it. But things were looking that this was real. So many words were in Layla's brain, she was afraid it would explode. But that wouldn't matter, they would probably die anyway. _

_Layla rushed to her parent's room and kicked open the door._

_Tears came to her eyes as she clamped a hand over her mouth. _

_A Roman had somehow got in and slit her mother's throat. _

_The Roman bared his teeth and lunged at Layla with his blood-coated sword. _

_Layla whipped around and shut the door, locking it with a chair. That would last for a minute or so. Layla examined the door as a blade pierced it and stuck out by Layla's head. She shrieked and bolted into the kitchen._

"_Got it!" Bes said as he had two sacks of food pinned to his belt. _

_Layla ran towards her brother, grasped his hand and sprinted out the door as the Roman in the bedroom got out. _

_Layla and Bes went to a halt as they examined their city. _

_It was up in flames, buildings were crumbling, people dying here and there, and Romans galore. In the distance, the men were holding off another wave of Romans. Layla's father included in that pack. Layla almost laughed from craze. _

_Her parents were dead, most likely her sister as well, her home and town was nothing but ruin, death was imminent, it was over. But if Layla had a fating glimpse of survival, she had to get out of the city and make her way towards Alexandria, the last city. _

_Layla heard the whinnie of a horse from the local stable nearby and ran over there with her brother following only an inch behind. Layla hoisted her brother over the fence as he mounted the horse and helped Layla up. Layla kicked the horse as it reared and galloped over the fence. She took out the map (she had grabbed before she went to her parent's room) and examined it. She took out her dagger (she had also grabbed) and took out a few Romans as they made their escape._

_They had to follow the Nile for over a hundred miles to reach Alexandria._

_Layla held back tears, held her brother tight, and guided the horse out of the city._

* * *

><p>The Guardian's jaws were slightly open. None of them had said a word since the rampage had happened. They had just witnessed (well, past-witnessed) a city get conquered by the Romans. Stuff you read about in history classes. They had just watched Layla make it out of the city with her brother alive. That must have been a lot to endure for a thirteen year old, let alone a ten year old. And seeing your sister abandon you and your mother's throat slit before you must have been a lot of feels.<p>

Now Layla and her brother were riding horseback along the Nile River. Bes, fretting and in shock while Layla was expecting imminent death.

"Mate! You never said-!" Bunny said in a tight voice, he couldn't help but feel pity for his fellow guardian.

"It's okay, Bunny. It's history." Layla said in an equally tight voice. But truth was, Layla was not okay.

_Dawn turned to dusk as the horse finally slowed to a stop as the two travelers agreed to camp out for the night. _

"_What do ya have?" Layla asked Bes. _

"_Um..." Bes poured out his sack's contents. "Grain, apples, and bread. I took everything. That's all we had." _

_Layla smiled slightly, it was enough to keep them out of devastating hunger for a week. "It's enough." _

_There was a long silence. _

"_Layla?" Bes asked. _

"_Yes?" _

"_What happened to our family?" _

_Layla frowned and sighed deeply. Bes could handle it. "Our parents..." Layla coughed, trying to get the choke out of her voice, "are dead... I don't know about Cleo." She blurted out. _

_Bes sniffled and rubbed his nose. _

"_Come here..." Layla said as she pulled her brother in for an hug as she rocked him slightly. She to was trying to fight off tears. She felt her brother hiccup. "Hey... remember, don't-" _

_Bes cut her off, "I know..." He sniffed one last time, "don't cry, no matter what." _

_Layla made a faint smile. She was proud of her little brother. In midst of all that has happened too. She got up. "Come on, let's get washed up and eat." _

_Layla guided her brother to the river as they scrubbed their faces and cuts. After, they only had a chunk of bread and fed an apple to the horse. They were going to rest only for a few hours. The sun had vanished now and it was night. _

_Layla gasped as she saw a million twinkling 'stars' in the night sky. It was beautiful. And the moon, full and gorgeous. _

"_Hey Layla?" Bes asked. _

"_Yes?" _

"_Can you sing to me?" _

_Layla hadn't sang in a long time. She almost didn't want to, but it was for Bes. She cleared her throat and began to sing: _

"_I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, "I'll never let you go"<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone'<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
>Everything's on fire<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on  
>Hold on to this lullaby<br>Even when music's gone  
>Gone<em>

_Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound" <em>

_Layla's voice died down once she noticed her brother's steady breathing. She looked at him, he was fast asleep. Layla smiled, it felt good to sing again. She leaned her head back on the sand and shut her eyes. _

"_I love you, Bes. I swear I will protect you as long as I live." Layla whispered, thinking that Bes didn't hear. _

_Unbeknownst to her that Bes did hear... he smiled and went to sleep. _

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Whew! I hope you liked it! Next chapter is going to be a fun one!:D anyways, thanks for reading:) PLEASE leave a review as it means everything to me and make sure to check out my other stories! See ya! Thanks! Peace!<strong>

**-SkatingDJ**


	6. Meet'n'Greet

**Hi to anyone who is reading this!:) Here is the next chapter! So this is where the MLP characters come in, see if you can spot them out and identify who they really are in MLP!;) (it's pretty easy and obvious though:p) And hopefully this chapter is going to lighten up the story! For now... :p So this is to be just a fun and fluffy and funny chapter!:3 But not much to say so go ahead!:D And this is going to be a very very long but I hope you'll like it and is still as enjoyable!:) **

**A/N: MLP characters, absurd facts and whatever-_- you know the drill by now**

**Warning: Sorry, but there will be the slightest bit of violence and blood in this cheery, fun, funny chapter in Layla's nightmare:/ Sorry!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>The trip was longer than the two anticipated. Layla had hoped the trip would only take a week but it did not. By that time, Layla realized the horse was injured from the city escape and sick from exhaustion and hunger. So she abandoned it. Layla didn't want it to suffer anymore. And their shortage of food was scarce, only a loaf of bread and a handful of wheat left. They walked on foot for the rest of the journey.<em>

_The food only lasted for two days. Bes had strained a muscle and had a heat stroke. They were very lucky they were walking along the Nile, but the two were exhausted and dying of hunger. Mostly Layla since she had given most of the food to her brother, she had grown quite skinny. _

_It took them two and a half weeks to arrive at Alexandria. They were surprised they made it. _

_There were two guards at the entrance as they got into a battle position when the saw two figures in the distance but ran towards them when the two figures collapsed. It was a girl and a little boy, dying of hunger and exhaustion. They hollered for help as they carried the runaways (no doubt) to the healing hut in the city. _

_Layla barely had the strength to keep her eyes open. The world was fading in and out in the color white. Her stomach burned and she wanted to puke. Her body felt like it was ready to shut down and she felt like she was having a heat stroke. 'This is what it feels like to die', Layla thought. She noticed someone carrying her and her brother. Layla couldn't distinguish if this was good or bad. But if it was death, it was okay. _

_From all the hunger, pain, and exhaustion, Layla shut her eyes and slipped into a deep sleep._

* * *

><p><em>Fire, screams, blood, death... <em>

_Layla looked around and saw everything up in flames_

_She was going to die_

"_Bes!" She called. Where was her brother?_

_As if on cue, her brother came out of nowhere... but fell to the ground as a sword was yanked out of his back._

_Layla screamed as the same blood-coated sword came slicing down upon her in a scenery of flames._

* * *

><p><em>Layla woke up and bolted up from the bed with a small shriek which turned into a haggard cough. Her throat was extremely dry and it was very sore. Someone handed her a cup of water as Layla took it and gulped it down it one sip. Layla shut her eyes and took a deep breath of relief. How nice for someone to give her a drink, that never happened before! And what a horrible nightmare! And gosh did this bed feel nice, how relaxed she felt and- <em>

_Layla's eyes shot open as she looked at the person who gave her the water. Layla screamed, the water worked properly, and so did her scream which was short and loud; echoing through the tent and causing the people outside drop their pots and the animals run wild. _

"_Bes! You gave me a heart attack!" Layla hissed her brother who still had his hands cupped over his ears. _

"_I was just giving you water, for crying out loud, Layla! Maybe I shouldn't have..." Bes mumbled as he uncovered his ears. _

_Layla leaned back and looked at her surroundings. She was in a healing hut no doubt. Nothing hurt, she was just sore and tired. Faintly she recalled that she had passed out... "How long was I out?" She asked. _

"_Three days." Bes said._

"_Three days!?" Layla shrilled as she sat up once more. "How long have you been up?" _

"_Got up last night and took a stroll around. It's quite nice here." Bes said with a smile of contempt. _

_Here... _

_Here!_

_Reality finally snapped into Layla's mind as she realized or, unrealized what was going on. _

"_Where's here, Bes!? What happened!? Mom!? Dad!? Cloe!? Home!? My god was that all real!?" Layla screamed as she jumped out of bed and ran outside and came to a halt once she stepped foot outside. _

_Before her was a bustling, joyous city. A huge and rich one if that. Everyone here was happy and had a fun job to do and people socialized with each other with happiness. The Nile was far behind, next to the Great Sphinx and the Great Pyramids. Next to a Palace belonging to the Queen of the Nile, whoever that was. The city was Alexandria. _

"_Remember, Layla? You said it yourself. Our parents are dead, Cleo too probably. Home is in ashes. It was real, Layla." Bes said in a soft voice. _

_Layla grew dizzy and fell down into the sand, a blood lust look in her eyes. _

"_How did mom die, Layla? I know dad died while fighting, and Cleo ran out but what about mom?" Bes asked, he was afraid to._

"_Roman... slit her throat." Layla said in a choked voice. Flashes of the murder rolled before her eyes as she tried to shake them away._

_Layla sighed. Her parents and sister were dead. She was someplace new. The Romans were coming. Everything was just topsy turvy, but in the end, they would all perish. _

_The look of dread must have clouded Layla's face as Bes noticed and said, "Come on, Layla. No use of thinking about the past. We must move on. Let's make friends! We're healed and full, and our nurse who healed us, Nurse Halima, will show us our new home!" Bes said cheerily as he helped his sister up._

_Bes was right, Layla thought. She couldn't drown in despair. She had to stay strong and move on. She couldn't bring dread upon her brother or the wonderful people here, not yet at least. _

"_Hello!" A lady said from the healing hut. "I'm Nurse Halima! I tended you both for the past three days. Would you like me to show you to your new home?" The rosy, lighthearted, and cheery lady nurse said. She was a bit pale, small for a grownup, and had light strawberry red hair pulled back into a bun except for her cropped bangs that bobbed before her forehead. _

"_Yes please." Layla said as she and Bes followed the nurse through the town. _

_Nurse Halima walked as if she was on air. Small, bouncy, light, quick steps... but they were a bit jolty. Her hands were tightly wrapped around her apron, so tight that her knuckles were white. Her thin light, primrose lips were tightly pursed together. She was nervous._

_As the two children walked through the street, many people bumped into them or just stared at them from there houses with blank faces, and some just ignored them completely. It was odd. _

"_What's up with them?" Layla whispered to her brother._

"_They know we're fugitives. Yet some of them are too happy with their lives and jobs to notice! I think we'll be happy here, Layla!" Bes said and chuckled. His name said it, Bes was full of joy indeed. _

_Layla sighed. How worry free and optimistic Bes was. It didn't help the least bit three weeks ago on the night of the attack but it might help keep her sanity for as long as she lived. Thank Ra Layla had Bes._

"_Here you are!" Nurse Hamila said cheerily as she opened the curtain to a tent. _

_Layla pulled on a strained smile and let her brother walk in first. Layla gave thanks to Hamila and she left (with glee) as Layla walked in her new home. The tent was very shabby looking on the outside, but it was large. Oh well, you gotta deal with what ya got. The would live contempt. _

_Layla could deal very well what she got._

"_Whoa..." Layla said in awe. "This place is amazing!" _

Indeed, the place was amazing. The Guardians hadn't really said anything since Layla's arrival at Alexandria but they weren't going to now. No need to, but that nightmare was horrifying!

"_This place is nice, Layla! Look, it's a library and there's a bedroom in the back! It's great!" Bes cheered as he disappeared into the bedroom. _

_Did Bes just say this place was a library? No wonder why it was bigger than the rest of the tents and had a nice interior!_

"_Bes..." Layla said, "It's a library. This is our home now? A library?"_

"_Yeah! Why? I thought you loved to read. Nurse Halima said that few people come here anyway so..." Bes said as he rolled on the rug in the center of the room. _

"_I do love to read! This is great!" Layla said as she examined the shelves of books. She had never seen so many, let alone the chance to read half of the amount. _

"_Nurse Hamila also suggested we go make some friends." Bes said as he got up and walked outside._

_Layla growled and sulked. She wasn't one to make friends. Even if she was allowed to be out, she wouldn't make any friends. She would keep to herself. She was a very internal person. She must have stood there for too long, as Bes was dragging her out the door._

"_Let's get this over with." Layla snarled and sighed. _

"_Oh come on, Layla! It can't be that hard! It'll be fun!" Bes said as he looked around. "There!" He said, pointing to another girl that looked like Layla's age and height. Bes grabbed his sister's wrist and dragged her towards the girl who was at the clothes and silk stand. _

"_Hey there! I'm-" Bes began loudly but Layla jabbed him in the shoulder and gave him a death glare, signaling him to give her the conversation._

"_Hi," Layla said, grabbing the girl's attention._

_The girl looked like Layla's age and she was the same height. The first thing Layla saw was her huge, huge jade eyes. Huge eyes full of excitement and curiosity. Then her hair. Her hair was a blazing red and frizzy and huge. It looked like she tried to tame her hair with a comb but to no success. She had a huge, wide smile, and a round, peachy face. She wore a thick black choker around her sturdy neck. Huge everything. She was also quite stocky. Not overweight the least bit, but just had a sturdy and stocky build. She wore white gauze around her chest with a pink vest over it with white shorts and a small grubby skirt over that and she ran around barefoot like Layla. _

_Layla had big eyes too, but not as big as this girl and they were a twilight black, not jade. Her hair had grown out but that too was black and combed, unlike this girl. She had a smile, white smile and a very drawn face with ivory skin like the rest of her body, she was a stick figure. Come to think of it? What was she wearing? Layla looked down and saw that she was wearing a one piece toga, no drapes and short skirt. She liked it. _

"_Um... I'm Layla and this is-" Layla continued but jumped when-_

_The girl jumped in shock and gasped, her jaw hanging so low, it went to her collarbone. Without warning, she then scat. In a second flat, she was gone. Only leaving a cloud of dust behind her. _Even though the Guardians didn't exist and couldn't touch or be touched by anything, they still dove out of the girl's way when she almost plowed into them.

_Layla raised her eyebrows and made a pucker face. "Um... okay?" She said slowly. "Let us move on." She said with much ideal. She planned to let Bes be her guide, he was more into this than she so why not. "Where to next, Bes?" But she pray that she didn't have to meet anyone else._

"_I'm hungry. They say the Fields is near the Nile. Apples and other greens and fruits, the bakery, the barn storage, and more they say! Come on!" Bes ran off gleefully towards the Nile with Layla one camel-length behind. She wished she was like Bes at times like this._

_After running into many people, pots spilling, people cursing, water wasted, apologizing for all these things; the two finally made it to the Fields, The Apple Orchard, and the Green Scene. Back home, people didn't grow their own food. They didn't have the resources to do it, it was always shipped from some other city. Wonder if it came from here, Layla thought. _

"_Oh, look there, Layla! It's the gal who runs this barn! Come on, let's meet her!" Bes said as he ran through the arc which led to the barn. _

_Out by the front, stood a girl._

_A girl runs this place? Layla thought, girls had no power or stand whatsoever back home. This was new. And she was in charge of the city's food supply? The whole city? That's a lot of work... Layla couldn't help but feel pity for the girl but was also proud of her too. _

_Layla walked up to the girl and said, "Hello there. I'm Layla and this is Bes, we're the fugitives that came three days ago..." _

_The girl turned around as Layla got to look at her for the first time. She had a long, gold tone face with tons of orange freckles. She had thin hazel eyes and a wide, orange thin mouth. She had tough, scruffy, uncombed blonde hair that was tied into loose pigtails. She had the same body figure as Layla except she was a couple inches taller and she had some bicep muscles. She wore a baggy white shirt with shorts, work clothes, and they were a bit messy. She had some impressive marks and stains on her. _

_The girl took Layla's hand and shook it madly. "How do ya do, Miss Layla? Welcome to the Fields! I'm Safiya and I'm in charge this homeboy as if it were my kin!" _

_Safiya had a very down to earth, deep, yet upbeat voice that made you feel slightly intimidated. Once Safiya let go of Layla's hand, it still kept on shaking. _

_Safiya laughed and snorted heartedly, tossing her head back and slapped Layla on the shoulder. "So, you two are the newbies?" She sneered with a smirk. _

_Layla scoffed. That remark really ticked her off. "Yeah, I guess you could call us that." She said darkly and coldly. "We just came over a hundred miles away, out in the desert for two and a half weeks, had our parents killed, and our home burned in flames." Layla spat, she was about to say that the vile Romans did this but she but her tongue... hard. Literally. _

_Safiya slouched as her chest deflated, her cheeks began to glow orange with embarrassment. Only the grownups must have known about Layla's and Bes's hereabouts, but not the kids. "Oh well, I'm sorry to here that, Miss Layla. Please pardon my rudeness and please have brunch with us for forgiveness!" Safiya said as she took Layla's shoulders and drove her to the barn. _

_Layla shimmied out of Safiya's iron grip and grabbed Bes's hand who had said nothing this entire time, thankfully. "No thank you, Safiya. It was nice to meet your acquaintance, but we must get going!" _

"_Oh come on! I know the little one's hungry!" Safiya said, and gestured to Bes, "and we got a lot of yummy and good stuff like apple pie, apple juice-"_

"_No. Thank. You. Not now. Just..." Layla said sternly as she slowly began to walk away._

"_Um, okay then, Miss Layla." Safiya said with concern but then went back to her peppy attitude as she picked up a large basket and axe with ease, "have a fine day!" She hollered before walking off and whistling. _

"_Good riddance..." Layla snarled under her breath as she stomped off and out of the Fields with her brother at her tail. _

"_Aw but, Layla! I was so hungry!" Bes whined as his stomach rumbled. _

_Layla was just looking straight ahead as she walked across the street. "I am too, don't worry, we'll get something to eat, but not there. I want to have nothing to do with people making snarky comments about our home and-" _

"_COMING THROUGH!"_

"_LAYLA, LOOK OUT!" Bes yelled as he saw something dash right into them. _

_The three of them didn't react quick enough as someone plowed straight into Layla and Bes at full force, sending all three of them flying and crashing into a cart. As the dust settled, Bes got up and realized that he had many scratches all over him and that they stung but he tried to pay no attention to them, he was tough. Layla however was not scarred the least bit, but her smooth hair and clothes and been dirtied and tousled with the great extents. _

"_Watch it, buddy!" The person who ran into them said. _

_Layla sat up and faced the person but raised her eyebrows to see who it was. _

_It was another girl. Sheesh, what's with all the girls? And she looked tough. The girl was pretty, but she looked extremely athletic. Got on her bad side, and she had a bone to pick. The girl had a face and skin similar to Layla except for her stern gray eyes. She had brown hair that was roughly cut below her shoulders. She wore shorts and a white tank and was shoe less. Other than her looking athletic, she wasn't any bigger than Layla. _

"_Who do you think you are? Watch it to us? You're the one who ran into us!" Layla snarled. _

"_Ha!" The girl snorted boldly, "Why I'm the most athletic around and everyone knows it!" She said with pride. _

"_Oh yeah?" Layla said coolly as she raised one eyebrow mischievously. "Prove it." She stated, her nose only an inch away from the girl's. Layla picked up a pot the size of her chest and tossed it to the girl who caught it with gritted teeth. "Run to the Nile, fill that pot with water, and bring it back in 60 seconds. Fill the water line up to here-" Layla pointed at a carving line inside the pot, "and make sure it doesn't go lower." _

_The girl looked behind her and snorted. "Peace of cake! The Nile's right there!" She said, looking over her shoulder, the Nile was only a little more than 100 yards away. _

"_Oh no... you must go through Fields. Through the barn full of animals, The Green Scene and don't crush any vegetables, The Apple Orchard and don't run into any trees, and back. Listen, I made it to a minute and 30 seconds. How about that? You come back in that time flat." _

"_I got this." The girl said with a smirk. _

"_GO!" Layla yelled as the girl dashed off. A smile tugged onto Layla's lips. No way was that girl going to be able to do it! Not even she could do it! _

_20 seconds..._

_Who does she think she is? Such a bold character. Surely her greed and cockiness was going to nip her on the butt later... and that was now._

_45 seconds... _

"_Layla, she looked super confident and athletic, I think she can do it." Bes said with a straight face. _

_Layla giggled and patted her brother on the head. "Pu-lease, Bes. I wouldn't have challenged her to it if I knew she was going to succeed." Layla said with a very stout attitude._

_1 minute and 10 seconds... _

_Layla continued to rant on, "She's only got 20 seconds left and she's no where to be found! She's surely to crush a plant or spill water, there's no logical way she can make it! That'll show her up. And if she can't see past her cockiness than she can just-"_

"_I can just what?" _

_Layla's eyes shot open as her jaw hung. Bes let out a laugh as he pointed. The girl had returned. No way! "No way..." She hissed to herself. Dread filled Layla's mind... but then again, she had to have stepped on a plant or lost some water._

_The girl put the pot down with pride beaming through her. The girl wasn't even tired. Layla peered into the pot and sure enough, water was there at the line. Un-perfect though. The water level was higher than the line! But what about the plants? The girl must have seen the expression on Layla's face._

"_Ain't one plant got squashed, mistress! I may be old but I still have keen eyes!" An old lady said from behind the girl._

"_The Field Leader's grannie. Ya see, I brought the water back, more than you asked, I didn't step on a single plant, I'm not tired, and I brought this slowpoke grannie!" The girl said. "Do ya believe me now?" She asked slyly. _

_Layla smirked. "Impressive indeed." _

"_We should hang out sometime! You're fun!" The girl said, nudging Layla's shoulder and winking... but then that died and so did her cocky smile. "Because... well, you know..." She said. _

_Definitely referring to Layla and Bes being fugitives... the girl must have gotten that from the grannie who had gotten that information from her granddaughter, Safiya. Word spreads like wildfire here, Layla guessed. _

_Layla scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Sure. Whatever." She said with a hint of satisfaction and sarcastic. _

"_Great! See ya later!" The girl sped away, but then turned on her heels and shouted, "The name's Nailah!" With that, she ran away._

_Layla couldn't suppress a giggle. No wonder she was called Nailah, Layla could have guessed that herself for Nailah seemed to be a very 'successful' girl. But Layla had enough of girls and their success and hard work and all their differences and people for one day. It was such a change. A change she wasn't sure she would enjoy. Layla began to stomp home-the library- with Bes following behind her like an obedient puppy._

"_No more girls..." Layla mumbled, "and what's with them and all their jobs? Athletic? A land owner? No way." Layla growled. _

_They passed by a large clay hut that was the industry for making clothes and the sheep and silkworms in the back for the silk and wool. The bakery and kitchen was right next to it except it was a tent hut. Pigs, cows, chickens, lamb, and other animals were stowed in the back for meat and eggs. It was so different. Back at home, it was every man for themselves, their wasn't any stores or anything. They did it all on their own. _

"_Oh Layla! Can we go in there!" Bes piped up as he tugged on his sister's toga and pointed at the clothes hut. _

"_We have no money to buy anything and I really want to go home." Layla said then looked at her condition. "I am totally not fit to go anywhere either. Look at my hair!" Layla said, pointing at her hair that was all scuffed up and sandy. _

"_Oh please! Pretty please? I just want to look..." Bes pleaded with puppy dog eyes. _

_Layla huffed and rolled her eyes. Whatever. He deserved to have some fun. With grudge, Layla and Bes entered the shop. At the front desk, a girl with curly and luscious blonde hair had their backs turned on the two. Once she heard the door open, she turned to greet Layla and Bes. _

"_Hello and welcome to the-" The girl turned around all the way, her eyes widened and she gasped when she saw Layla, "my moon and stars, darling! What ever happened to your coiffure?" the girl gaped as she rushed over to Layla and examined her hair._

_The girl was stunningly and dashingly beautiful. Lovely golden and curly locks hugged her neck. She had a fair face with fair skin with glistening blue eyes that jutted upwards in a very seductive glare with very long and fluttery eyelashes to match her thick eyeliner. She had rouge on her cheeks to match her ripe pink lips. Her nails were perfectly manicured. She was layered in the finest garments as well. Dressed in a long, beautiful toga sequenced with lace and a shoulder scarf and golden sandals and golden wired headpiece. _

"_Oh, you mean my hair?" Layla corrected, "Yeah, I got into a jumble with-" _

"_Your hair must be tamed! I shall see to it at once!" The girl snatched Layla by the wrist and ran to the back with Bes following behind like an obedient puppy once more. _

_Layla was sat down in a seat in a split second. Before Layla could speak, a brush was inserted into her hair. Her hair had many tangles in it and it hurt when the girl pulled, causing Layla to yelp and wince. This was ridiculous, period. She was so getting out of here... once something was done with her hair Layla supposed. (sigh) _

"_My name is Omorose, but you may call me Rose. I am the heir to this company, so mummy and father says." Rose said as she strained at Layla's hair. She gasped as one section of Layla's locks was finally straightened and clean with a cute wave to it, she began to work on the next section. "Do tell, who may you be? Where you you come from? What is thy name?" _

_Layla pursed her lips as her eye twitched, clearly irritated. "My name is Layla and this is Bes." Layla paused. Should she tell Rose where they came from? Layla rolled her eyes. Word was going to get out anyway. "We come from the town a few hundred miles off from here. The one that was attacked by the Romans..." _

_Rose gasped and shrieked, releasing her grip on the brush, sending her backwards and Layla toppling forwards and off the chair. Well, her hair was fixed now! Layla yanked the brush out of her hair and grabbed her brother. _

"_Oh dear! Oh my, Ra! How utterly dreadful! How awful! How terrible! You must be so distressed! To imagine what you had to go through- my word, darling! If I were in your shoes, well- you don't wear shoes, but I would have never made it- oh how lucky you are! How amazingly dreadful! Oh dear!-" Rose whined and ranted, getting herself into a drama frenzy. _

_Layla took this chance to escape. She didn't know where she came in from but she spotted a window leading to the back where the animals were kept. Layla and her brother scooted out the window and fell into a stack of hay in a pit of mud with sows surrounding them. How were they going to get out? _

"_Oh, this way sweet animals. Follow me, please. Let the kind people out... thank you so much-" A quite and soft voice said from the other side of the pen of pigs. A girl. _

_The pigs oinked and walked to the sides of the pen, letting Layla and Bes walk through and out. _

"_Thank you very much." Layla said once she climbed out of the pen. "I'm Layla and this is Bes, what's your name?" _

_The girl was a couple inches shorter than Layla and seemed to be slightly younger. She was the replica of a stick figure. Skin and bones, not starving, just built that way. She had a thin face with a long nose, small eyes and mouth. Her hair was longer than Layla's and a ghostly blonde, thin to the touch. Her eyes were a clear and reflective gray.A long white gown covered her thin body. She was simple and had a very kind and soft demeanor. And very, very... shy. _

"_Um..." She began softly. "I'm... Dalila..."_

_Layla frowned, raised one eyebrow and leaned in. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that!"_

"_Dalila..." The girl whispered even softer._

"_Um..." Layla said-_

"_Da-li-la!" The girl squeaked, still un-hearable._

_Layla puffed her cheeks and began to walk home with her brother. _

"_Oh!" Dalila finally said loudly as she rushed over. "You are so cute, little one!" Dalila said referring to Bes._

"_Me?" Bes said, dumbfounded. _

_Dalila shook her head violently. "Oh, I shall escort you home! Where do you come from? How old are you? What do you do? I'm Dalila! I tame all the animals here-" _

_The conversation carried on until Layla got home, very aggravated._

_Layla opened the door and shoved Bes in. Layla darted inside, one hand on the door, ready to shut it. "Very nice talking to you Miss Dalila but we are very tired so it would be great if-"_

"_Oh, I'm very good at children and you must be so stressed, I shall tuck him into bed-" _

"_NO!" Layla screeched and slammed the door in Dalila's face. _

_Layla walked away from the door and sighed with contempt. She brushed her hands together. Phew! All done! She was never doing that again! "To be honest, I really am tired from all that!" She said. She could really use a nap. _

_Layla walked over to the arc where the bedroom entrance was and opened the curtain-_

"_SURPRISE!" _

_Layla fell back in shock with a shrill of surprise. The girl that she encountered at the clothes and silk booth earlier that day was now standing in her bedroom, seemingly throwing a surprise party for her. Along with a bunch of other kids and teens and adults which Layla could have cared less about, or whom she didn't know. What the heck was this?_

"_What in the world!?" Layla squawked as Bes rushed over. _

"_Hi! I'm -! I'm that girl you saw earlier, remember!? The one who went like," The girl made the exact gasp imitation she made at the booth earlier, "the reason I did that was because I had never met you before, and I know absolutely everyone ! So that means you weren't from here! I ran all about and I finally figured out who you were! You must have been dreadfully upset and tired so what better than to throw a party!?" - scooped in and gave Layla a bone-crushing hug. _

"_ALRIGHT, PARTY TIME EVERYBODY!" _

_All the guests from Layla's room horded out like a pack of bull and began to throw a party in the library. Cake and drinks too! Layla hadn't even noticed it when she came in, but now she was furious and frustrated and tired. _

_Layla stormed into the bedroom and shut the curtains, ignoring Bes, ignoring the world. This was her opportunity to have fun and be free, like she always wanted, but this is not the way she pictured it. She threw herself on the bed and drowned out all the sounds... until some musicians started playing (in the library mind you). Layla mashed her head into the pillow. After an hour... she fell asleep. _

_**x.x.x.x.x.**_

"_Come on, Layla! The party is fun! You'll love it!" _

_Layla moaned and lifted her head from the pillow. She was groggy, sore all over and had a headache. These people were driving her up the walls. "These people are crazy!" She roared before burying herself under the covers. _

"_Suit yourself." Bes stated before he merrily trotted back into the party._

_Layla pouted and came out from underneath the covers. She sighed. Nothing was right. They deserved more. How were they to live like this? It wasn't living. Was it better than home? Was it what Layla truly desired? It all coming down to this? Dare Layla say... she was homesick. She wanted things to go back to the way they were. Bes didn't deserve this. It was all wrong. A total, complete mess that was never going to be cleaned. _

_Layla gazed outside the window. Moonlight from the full moon filtering onto her bed. Layla scooted to the edge of the bed to the window. She clasped her hands together, bowed her head, closed her eyes, and for the first time, prayed. _

"_Man in Moon... if you can hear me, please head my call. I'm lost. I don't know what to do. Am I unworthy? Bes deserves more. I'm so confused. I feel... lonely. I need help. What do I do? Is this right or wrong? What will happen? Can you help me?" _

_Layla looked up and saw a shooting star fly across the moon. Even though it meant nothing, it gave Layla hope. She had to do this; for Bes. She had lost everything, but now, she was given something. She had to take it, use it, learn to love it. She would be okay, and so would he. _

"That's you alright." Jack said with a smirk.

Another flash. Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it people! Damn it was long I say! Sorry, but I hope you liked it!:) Hopefully it wasn't to rushed or too many misktakes. Next chapter, we will be covering on what exactly happened to Cleo, so be patient my little grasshoppers! PLEASE review! Till next time! Peace!<strong>

**-SkatingDJ**


End file.
